


A Family For A Night

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Alucard has lived in solitude for years. One night of a simple celebration allowed him to remember what the missed the most.  Written from MLBB's Christmas celebration.





	A Family For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Christmas official celebration.

 

Alucard could not help but peek as the oven was finally opened. The smell of apple, cinnamon and freshly baked dough permeated in his nose and his mouth began to water. With oversized red mittens, Pharsa knelt down to retrieve her masterpiece.

"Do you need help?" Alucard stood to assist the woman, fearing the hot pan would touch her skin. A blind woman could possibly miscalculate- one look at the Verri on Pharsa's shoulder stopped Alucard. "Can I help?"

"You've already helped plenty. The firewood will be enough for the evening." Pharsa smiled as she placed the pie on the table. She cleared her throat and clasped her hands together. "Thank you for accepting my invitation for this dinner," she addressed to Alucard and the other guests.

Ruby swung her feet under the table and she licked her lips upon the sight of food. All the girl's movements beside Alucard was making the young man dizzy. Across them, Roger was busy slicing the ham into fine slices. It was strange the man wasn't smoking a cigar, and instead of his usual rough appearance, Roger dressed well for the evening.

After Pharsa poured their drinks, she sat across Alucard and beside Roger. She stirred her wine glass and spoke; "Long ago, every winter my family and I would celebrate Christmas." Alucard blinked and tilted his head. Pharsa let out a short laugh and sighed. "I'm not sure if we share the same tradition, but it's good we can get together like this. After all, we share the same forest."

"We appreciate it Ms. Pharsa, it's been a while since I'll have dinner like this. Makes me feel human" Roger handed gave the woman the first slice and slid the loaf of bread close to her.

"I'm not human, but thank you too Mr. Roger." Pharsa gave him a sweet smile.

Ruby giggled as she was given meat and hastily shoved one big slide inside her mouth. The look on her face was pure innocence and bliss. "By the way Ms. Pharsa, what is Christmas all about?"

"Well…" Pharsa rubbed her hands together. "It's about love."

"Like Valentine's Day?" Ruby followed as she devoured more food.

"No no no, child. It's about selfless love. About giving, and being thankful for what you have." With a snap of her finger, three objects appeared on the table. "I have gifts for the three of you."

"Thank you! Thank you Ms. Pharsa!" Ruby grinned and received a box wrapped in a yellow paper and tied by ribbons." With a nod of approval from their host, Ruby opened it to find a beautiful violet dress. The girl's eyes shone like the fireplace and Alucard can't help but feel fuzzy inside.

The gift to Roger was a fancy dark coat that was made of leather. With his current one tattered, torn and faded, the new clothes would seem to make him look gentler. After all, Roger wasn't a violent beast like the people outside the forest believed - he was a kind father figure who protect humans from wolves.

Everyone nudged Alucard to open his gift - a flat box wrapped in blue paper. The young man took a sharp breath as he stared at his new blue coat. "Thank you Pharsa… I cannot repay you for this."

"Oh, no need," the woman smiled gently. "You look like a lone, forest ranger with that green coat of yours! Blue would be good, especially you're going to Moniyan soon." She beckoned him to try the coat. "There, I think you would look like someone from their city now."

Was this Pharsa's intention all along? To get together before he would leave to join the war?

* * *

After dinner, Ruby and Roger waved goodbye. When the two were a bit farther away, Alucard's strong hearing could still pick up the conversation - they were planning to give Pharsa a gift. A scarf? A sweater? Alucard shivered against the cold winter air. He should be going home before it gets colder.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Pharsa said behind him. "The guest room is prepared."

Alucard scratched his head. So much hospitality and yet he had nothing to offer. But how could he refuse? "Thank you again Pharsa… I promise I'd do something for you." He replied sheepishly. "Anything from Moniyan you want? Food or…?"

Pharsa chuckled. "None. I've never been there and nor was I with humans." She beckoned him to go back inside her house -large, empty and devoid of any traces of its former inhabitants.

"Neither was I." Alucard sat down on a couch close to the fireplace. Since his parents died and his village lost, he was alone.

"This is why I think it's nice. Don't you agree?" Pharsa looked somber against the warm glow of the fire. "We both lost our families, but this is possible."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not alone anymore." Pharsa's lips curled, expression neutral. Her eyes were covered and Alucard wasn't very good at figuring out people. "All these years… being consumed by revenge. Not anymore. It's different now."

"Indeed." Alucard leaned back on the couch and smiled. He was the same - driven by revenge for his family and had no means to move on. Pharsa had also lost everything, and was the last of her kind. But meeting the others, Ruby, Roger and Pharsa, changed him. What more was waiting for him in Moniyan? "Maybe come visit the empire some time? Try to know what is out there?"

Pharsa nodded. "It would be good to know… what's outside this forest."

"I promise, we'll go together when I return." Of course, no other place could be home.


End file.
